Not an invitation too soon
by Associate Proffeser Evil
Summary: Willow is having a hard time living alone. When she receives a mysterious letter however, things will start to change.


Not An Invitation to soon

Associate Professor Evil

_**AN: This story takes place after season 7, but since I have not read any of the comics or books that have taken place after that it will not follow their cannon.  
As always please review, flames are welcome but will be ignored.**_

_**BORING LEGAL DISCLAMER: I do not own BTVS or HP (although it would be quite cool if I did.) any names you recognize are not mine.  
**_

Willow Rosenberg (age 23) was sitting in the bedroom of her 3 room apartment thinking to herself about how she was going to pay the rent on time, when she heard a faint tapping on her window that grew in intensity. Always the curious woman she sat up and walked over to the window, being careful not to step on any of the random clutter on the floor on her way. When Willow arrived at the window she was surprised to find a tawny owl pecking on the glass. What she noticed most about the owl however was that there was a roll of parchment tied to the bird's leg with string.

Cursing whatever cruel thing could have done this to the poor creature; Willow unlocked and opened the window allowing the owl entry to the bedroom. It immediately glided to the desk in the far corner of the room; Willow followed it over and sat down at the task chair in front of the desk so as to get the parchment of the leg of the owl.

Willow untied the bow in the string and threw it away while breaking the extravagant seal on what was now quite obviously a letter. She opened it carefully after doing a few detect magic spells on it, just to be sure it wasn't cursed or anything like that. So you could imagine her surprise when just as she finished opening the letter it floated into the air and folded into a rough idea of a pair of lips. That started to speak.

"Miss Rosenberg, it has come to the attention of the ministry of magic that you on the night of October 13, knowingly, and willingly cast a fire spell in the presence of a muggle. Therefore you must report to the ministry liaison office in Washington D.C. on October 20th, or failing that, you will be apperated directly to the place of the hearing (details shall not be disclosed). Wishing you are well, Methelda Hoppckick." As the note finished speaking it began to cannibalize its own self and soon turned to shreds of parchment that fluttered to the desktop.

Of course, Willow Remembered the night the Methelda was talking about…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a cold night as Willow walked home from the local magic shop, barely having enough money for paying for rent, food, and clothing. She did not buy anything; she merely perused the shelves, searching to see if there was anything that she just couldn't live without. Sadly for her, there was not, after several minutes of looking she couldn't find anything, so she decided to call it a night and walk home._

_On the way, she passed a darkened ally; inside she saw a woman and a man who appeared to be kissing, Willow felt awkward seeing two people do that in front of her, so she started walking again with one final glance to the couple. Willow nearly screamed at what she saw. Even though she had seen vampires feeding before, it still was very unnerving, and not to mention quite disgusting. Willow knew that she couldn't just let the woman die. Willow reached into her jacket pocket and took out a long wooden wand with runes engraved around its length, she pointed it at the vampire and screamed,  
"Seilor ixen ekess wer xiekiv!" thrusting the tip of the wand palm forward as she said the words. A jet of white-hot flame burst from Willow's wand and sped toward the target. Thankfully the vampire dropped his victim just before the spell hit. The vampire was engulfed in flame and was instantly turned to dust._

_Willow made haste, and picked up the woman on the ground.  
"Oh my!" Willow thought to herself "She's HEAVY! Perhaps I should just call an ambulance instead of trying to carry her." Willow tried to set the girl down gently as to not hurt her and dilled 9-1-1._

"_911 this is Michal where is the emergency." Willow heard a soothing male voice come from the speaker in the base of the phone.  
"Yes, um I found this girl and she was being attacked, and bitten by someone! She has lost a lot of blood!" Willow gushed out barely pausing to breathe.  
"Please slow down miss, now, tell me where you are." The man responded.  
"In an ally on the corner of Maychest and Marcy Street, please hurry!"  
"Ok help is on the way, now tell me what happed."  
"I was walking home when I saw this man biting a woman in an ally, when he saw me he ran off." Willow obviously had to lie about some of the details, but as long as EMT's were on the way she figured she didn't have to say everything.  
"Ok help should be arriving shortly, you can go ahead and hang up now." The man said as Willow finished answering his question.  
"Ok thank you."_

_As Willow was putting her cell phone in her pocket, she heard the sirens of the oncoming ambulance and breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of approaching footsteps was heard along with the scrape of rubber wheels on pavement. _

_Soon the EMT rounded the corner of the alley and rushed down the narrow passage way.  
"Out of the way please miss." Said one of the EMTs. Willow looked somewhat crestfallen at the inability to help the woman.  
"You have done your part, now let us do ours." Willow nodded and sat down on the dirty pavement and leaned against the brick wall of the ally's side. _

_Soon more sirens could be heard from approaching police cars. Willow saw uniformed officers walking up the ally toward her; she quickly stood up and faced them.  
"Good evening miss, I am Officer Michel, and this is my partner, Officer Jake. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened here."  
"Of course, anything you want to ask." Willow said nervously.  
"Ok, let's start with what you were doing when this happened."  
"Well I was on my home from doing some shopping, when I saw this man biting that girl." Said Willow.  
"When he saw me the man ran off, down that way." Willow pointed to an adjoining ally.  
"That's everything we need to know mam, thank you._

_With the conversation over, Willow began walking home again, hoping that she wouldn't have any more "Interesting" encounters."_

**END FLASHBACK **

Willow sighed as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I guess I should write back to this woman and explain myself."  
Willow grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen that had been lying on the desk and began to write.  
"Dear Ms. Hoppkick." Willow began. "I have received your message, and would like to inform you that I cannot go to D.C. at this time. So if we could go with option number two that would be great."  
Willow signed the letter and loosely tied it to the owl's leg. Willow then spoke to the owl.  
"I am not sure if you can understand me but, here goes. Please take this message to your owner." The owl hooted, almost sounding offended that Willow wasn't sure she could understand it. The owl then jumped off the desk and flew to the windowsill, hooted once more, and promptly flew into the inky black sky.

_**AN: So? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Want those ten minutes of my life back? Please leave a review and let me know! Oh, I almost forgot, I will not be updating this story very often at all. In fact, I think maybe once a month, mainly because I have SOOOOO many other things going on right now. I really did want to post this though so that's why it is here. I know there is no harry potter POV in this chapter, but there will certainly be some in the next! The magic words part I got from a common to draconic translator (draconic is the language of the dragons in case anyone didn't know) here is the link .com/  
If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free and put them in a review, Email, Pm, I don't really care what method.  
Well, enough of my blabbering! Goodbye everyone! **_

_** A.P.E.**_


End file.
